Kloi Buržua
Sanja Popović |gender = Ženski ♀ |occupation = Učenica |friends = Sabrina Rekompri Adrijan Agrest Polen |loveinterests = Adrijan Agrest |likes = Bubamara Adrijan XY Zadirkivanje Marinet Skupa odeća Novac Kad je sve po njenom Suši Njena majka Polen |superhero identity = Kraljica Pčelica |species = Čovek |age = 13-15 |residence = Hotel Grand Pari u Parizu, Francuska |relatives = Andre Buržua (otac) Odri Buržua (majka) |enemies = Marinet (rival) Bubamara (ranije) Crni Mačor (ranije) Ajla Većina učenika Sabrina Rekompri (ranije) Leptir Noći Majura |aliases = KloAdrijan je tako zove ponekad PrincezaAdre je tako zove u epizodi Jezivi Slavuj . Klara "Od Odri u "Kraljici Stila". KlodinOd Kraljice stila u "Kraljici Stila". KortniOd Kraljice Stila u "Kraljici Stila". KajliOd Kraljice Stila u "Kraljici Stila". KaserolOd Odri u "Kraljici Stila" Moja kraljica Od Polen u "Kraljici Stila". KlodetOd Odri u "Kraljici Osica". KlorinOd Odri u "Kraljici Osica".|wieldedmiraculous = Mirakulus pčele|dislikes = Marinet Ajla Kad nije po njenom Kad Adrijan podržava Marinet Pica Supa Prljava odeća Kada neslavni ljudi ulaze u hotel njenog oca|akumatized identity = Antibuba (S1) Kraljica Osica (S2) Skarletna Kraljica Osica (S2)|weapons = Jojo (Kao Antibuba) Mač(Kao Antibuba) Čigra (kao Kraljica Pčelica) Ose (kao Kraljica Osica)|abilities = Anti Talisman (kao Antibuba) Balet Otrov (kao Kraljica Pčelica)|first = Super Balon|affiliations = Mirakulus ratnici}} }} je Marinetin rival i učenica gospođe Bustije na Koledžu Fransoa Dupon. Njen otac Andre Buržua , je gradonačelnik Pariza. U "Antibubi ",nakon što Bubamara ignoriše njene savete kako da pobede Nevidljivu, Leptir noći je akumatizuje i ona postaje Antibuba, super zlikovačka verzija Bubamare. Izgled Fizički izgled Kloi je srednje visine. Kosa joj je medeno plava i ima plave oči. Civilno odelo Nosi šminku uključujući i plavu senku za oči, karmin i rumenilo. Ima i ogrlicu sa tamno zlatnim lancem i tamno zlatnim biserom, a na glavi ima bele naočare za sunce. Takođe nosi žutu jaknu sa dugim rukavima preko bele majice sa crnim prugama oko struka. Nosi i bele pentalone sa dijamantskim kajišem. Baletanke su joj bele sa crnim đonom i štraftom. Kao Antibuba Antibuba ima kostim kao i Bubamara samo sa obrnutim bojama. Međutim, kosa joj ostaje u repu umesto kikica. Kao Kraljica Pčelica Kraljica Pčelica ima žuto-crnu masku. Kosa joj je vezana u rep crnom gumiciom sa dve trake koje izgledaju kao antene. Takođe ima puštene šiške i crne pramenove u repu. Češalj (Mirakulus pčele) nalazi se na desnoj strani njene glave. Kraljica Pčelica nosi žuti kostim koji ima tri crne štrafte na torzu. Deo kostima kod vrata je crn. Rukavi su isto crni i spajaju se sa rukavicama sa žutim prstima. Noge su joj crne i kako idu na gore postaju još dve crne štrafte. Đonovi su joj žuti. Njeno oružje, čigra je žuto-crna i nalazi joj se oko struka. Kao Kraljica Osica Kraljica Osica izgleda slično kao Kraljica Pčelica, ali sa obrnutim bojama, crno-siva kosa sa žutim pramenom, roze očima i žutom kožom. Kao Crvena Kraljica Osica Gotovo ista kao Kraljica Osica, ali uz razliku da su njeni kosa, maska i kostim crvene boje. Ličnost Kloi je razmažena, pretenciozna i površna. Ona čini sve što može, kako bi ponizila druge učenike, naročito Marinet Ona veruje da je ona najvažnija osoba na svetu i da je svi obožavaju; to je zato što je njen otac gradonačelnik Pariza i razmazio je davajući joj sve što želi. Misli da je važna, a da su ostali jadni, misleći da zaslužuje sve i ponosi se svojim popularnim, bogatim načinom života. Ako postoji nešto što želi, kao što je Adrijanova pažnja ili osveta protiv Marinet, ona će učiniti sve, uključujući podmukle akcije, da uspe. Ukrala je Marinetin dizajn šešira kako bi je ponizila i imresionirala Gabrijela i Adrijana u "Gospodinu Golubu", I naterala je Gospodina Damakliza da kazni Ajlu preteći da će pozvati svog oca. Njeno grozno ponašanje znaju svi oko nje, a nekad će se praviti da je emotivno osakaćena kako bi manipulisala drugima. Ona retko tretira svoje vršnjake sa poštovanjem, a čak i šefuje i naređuje svojoj najboljoj drugarici , Sabrini. U "Kraljici Osica" svojoj majci govori da je samo koristi. Iako je grozna i briga je za bilo koga osim sebe, Kloi je nekad kukavica. Ona se lako uplaši u opasnosti, Najčešće zbog akumatizovanih zlikovaca. Nakon što je pomogla da se neki ljudi akumatizuju. Kloi je izazvala dosta akumatizacija, ali uvek se postavlja kao žrtva napada. Iako joj svi govore da je zla i sebična, ona se ne slaže i veruje da je dobra. Još uvek je grozna, ali povremeno pokazuje malo više ljubaznosti, ponekad izrazi sreću zbog Bubamare koja je je spasila, i nekad je izrazi i Sabrini. Ona takođe sluša savete u retkim trenucima, kao predlog Bubamare da se pomiri sa Sabrinom u "Antibubi". U retkim prilikama, može da bude dobra i fina prema onima koji su joj bliski ili im se divi, kao na primer Adrijan i Bubamara. U epizodi Zledonja sluša Adrijanov savet da bude ljubazna prema drugima kako bi sačuvala njihovo prijateljstvo i pomogla je Bubamari da pobedi zlikovca. Ако želi može biti dobra. Kao kada je bila dobra prema svima jer je Adrijan zamolio kako bi ostali prijatelji. Mada je to nervira i ne može dugo da potraje. Takođe, u retkim prilikama, Kloi prizna svoje greške. Kao u "Zombizi", kada se izvinjava gospođi Bustije jer je zaboravila njenog rođendana i da je ona izazvala sve probeme. Nakon deakumatizacije u "Kraljici Osica" (Borba kraljica - drugi deo)], iskreno se izvinila Bubamari i Crnom Mačoru za sebično korišćenje svog mirakulusa i za ono što se dogodilo Polen zbog njenih akcija. Mnogo Kloine ličnosti je rezultat ponašanja njene majke prema njoj, jer ona uvek zaboravlja Kloino ime i ime njenog oca. Kloi očajnički želi da je Odri voli i poštuje, pokušava da joj da poklon i prati i kopira je kako bi se povezale, iako nisu uspele. Na kraju "Style Queen", Kloi je pitala majku da provode vreme zajedno, ali je ona odbila. U "Kraljica Osica", Kloi je bila veoma povređena što ju je majka nazvala neodgovornom zbog incidenta u metrou i nakon što je akumatizovana. Na kraju "Kraljice Osica", Kloi tužno pita majku zašto je ne voli, na šta je Odri neodlučno odgovorila da je voli. Kada su obe saznale svoje sličnosti u podrugivanju i naređčivanju drugima zahvaljujući Marinet, majka i kći su se zagrlile i Odri odlučuje da provede više vremena sa Kloi u Parizu. Kloi nije bilo briga o skrivanju svog superherojskog identiteta, otkrivajući Polen svima kako bi svima, naročito majci, pokazala da je izuzetna jer bi mogla postati heroj. Kao Kraljica Pčelica, ponosna je na svoje sposobnosti i želela je da se dokaže svojoj majci izazivajući voz u metrou da ide opasno brzo kako bi spasila ljude u njemu, da bi joj civili biti zahvalni, pokazujući svoju sebičnost, nesmotrenost i pravljenje važnom. Želela je da bude poznati, važni i dobronamerni heroj baš kao Bubamara, tako da je zvala Nadiju Čamak da je snima kako spašava pomenutu podzemnu železnicu. Međutim, u "Meladiktatoru", nakon razgovora sa Bubamarom, Kloi uplakalno otkriva da je svesna da je niko u njenoj školi ne voli i da misle da je beskorisna. Kada joj Bubamara da drugu šansu, ona joj herojski pomaže da pobedi svog oca i vrati Mirakulus bez oklevanja. Posle toga polako pokušava da bude bolja osoba čišćenjem sopstvene terase umesto da batler to uradi i srećna je što svi u školi prave zabavu u čast njenog spasavanja Pariza. Takođe, Kraljica Pčelica ima naviku da uradi nešto pre nego što promisli, što znači da brzo deluje kao što je vidjeno u "Katalist", gde je želela da se bori protiv Armije Leptira Noći ili u "Meladiktatoru", gde se brzo izvinjava svom ocu, umesto da prvo sasluša Bubamarin plan. Kao Antibuba, većina Kloine ličnosti ostaje ista, osim što se više osvetoljubiva prema Bubamari. Ona misli da je Bubamara bespomoćna bez Crnog Mačora. Kao Kraljica Osica, Kloi je užasna i arogantna prema Bubamari i Crnom Mačoru, veruje da je sama izuzetan heroj vredan pohvale njene majke nego njih dvoje i želi da to dokaže tako što će oduzeti njihove Mirakuluse. Sposobnosti Kao civil Kloi je odrasla u politici zbog očevog posla. Zna da ponizi druge, manupiliše njima i prevari ih kako bi dobila šta želi. Ako ima nešto na umu, ona će učiniti sve što je potrebno da bi to postigla, čak i ako to znači sabotiranje drugih i njihovo uništavanje. Takođe je nadarena za ples. Što se saznaje u "Jezivom Slavuju" Kao Kraljica Pčelica Kraljica Pčelica ima poboljšane fizičke mogućnosti i prilično je fleksibilna i savitljiva, u stanju je da napravi kolut u nazad od poda do vrha scene. Međutim, ona nije dovoljno jaka da zaustavi voz u podzemnoj železnici, što zahteva pomoć Bubamare i Crnog Mačora. Može da koristi svoju Čigru kako bi je poslala na zemlju i pustila da se okreće, što joj onda omogućava da putuje s njom ili je baci da se za nešto uhvati kako bi je povukla, baš kao Bubamarin jojo. Bacajući je na tlo da se vrti, ona može putovati mnogo brže od Bubamare i može da dostigne svoju destinaciju mnogo brže od drugih Mirakulus ratnika. Ona takođe može koristiti svoje oružje za napad i zaštitu. Njena super moć, Otrov, dozvoljava joj da koristi vrh kao žaoku, i parališe svog protivnika na određeno vremehttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1CtT7pI95GLNLz2xYT5gw1IHAFaB8O6n6cosXZVOK7N4/mobilebasic Kao Antibuba AB_lq_S01_(318).png|Antibug attacking with her yo-yo. AB_lq_S01_(419).png|Antibug using Anti-Charm. AB_lq_S01_(421).png|Anti-Charm forming a sword. AB_lq_S01_(423).png|Antibug with her Anti-Charm sword. Antbuba ima iste sposobnosti kao Bubamara, uključujući poboljšanu snagu i moć. Ima svoj sopstveni jojo. Takođe, kao Bubamara ima Talisman koji priziva predmet, njena verzija se zove "Anti Talisman". Za razliku od Talismana, koje daju Bubamari nasumični, obični predmet, Anti Talisman daje Antibubi oružje, kao veliki, oštri mač. Međutim, napad traje pet minuta kao i kod Bubamare. Kao Kraljica Osica Kao akumatizovani Mirakulus ratnik, Kraljica OSica je znatno moćna, sposobna da pozove rojeve osa i usmeri ih. Kao i njena originalna super moć Otrov, Kraljica Osica može da koristi svoje ose da bi paralisala svoje mete, za razliku od Otrova koji se može koristiti samo jednom. Ona može formirati svoje ose u različitim oblicima i oblicima kao što su strelice, rakete, dvogledi i teleskopi. Ona takođe može da se vozi na svojim osama tako što im dozvoli da je nose. Međutim, njene ose imaju slabost i ne vole vodu, izbegavaju svoju metu ako uđe u vodu.}} Porodica Veze Sabrina Rekompri Sabrina, Kloina najbolja drugarica, joj je veoma važna. Kloi joj više šefuje i tretira je manje bitnom od sebe nego kao pravu drugaricu, čak joj nije ni poverila svoju skupu narukvicu. Ako Sabrina uspe da joj pomogne, Kloi to obično računa kao da je sama to ulčinila i povremeno nagrađuje Sabrinu s malim poklonom. Ako Sabrina ne uspe ili postupa na način koji se Kloi ne sviđa, Kloi je oštro kazni. Prema Butleru Žanu u "Antibubi", Često se svađaju. Kloi je nakon ponižena na inervjuu otišla tako daleko da ignoriše Sabrinu. Medjutim nakon što joj je Bubamara rekla da se pomire i jesu. I pokušavajući da sakrije to srećna je što su još uvek drugarice. Marinet Dupen-Čeng/Bubamara Kloi jako loše tretira Marinet, ponaša se grozno premsa njoj i koristi svaku šnasu da je ponizi. Kloi je počela da maltretira Marinet tri godine pre nego što je Marinet dobila svoj Mirakulus. Od kako je postala Bubamara, Marinet se više suprotstavlja Kloi, što Kloi jako nervira. To što je Marinet zaljubljena u Adrijana samo pogoršava stvari, jer Kloi pokušava da spreči da njih dvoje budu zajedno i ludi čim je Adrijan blizu Marinet.Kloi mrzi kada Marinet uradi nešto što želi od toga što je postala predsednica odeljenja do školske slike gde je pored Adrijana i vratiće joj čak i brutalno, ako to znači da će je poraziti. Iako Kloi ne vidi Marinet kao bilo šta sem suparnice, svesna je njenog talenta u modnom dizajnu; zato je ukrala Marinetin dizajn za šešir kako bi rekla da je Marinetin lažnjak. Umesto da bude iskrena o svojoj narukvici u epizodi "Rodžerkop",Kloi optužuje Marinet kao lopova, misleći da niko drugi nebi uradio tako nešto. Njih dve se stalno svađaju i nikad se ne slažu i Kloi dosta pokazuje da ne voli Marinet. Za razliku od Marinet, Kloi je Bubamarin veliki obožavalac. Maskira se u nju i pokušava da uslika selfije sa njom. Iako nije mislila da su Bubamara i Crni Mačor nešto posebno, predomislila se kada joj je Bubamara spasila život u epizodi Kameni.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/885886222622748676 Za razliku od većine ljudi Kloi pokazuje da obožava Bubamaru i zahvalna je kada je Bubamara spasi u bilo kojoj situaciji. Ume da se dosta žali oko Bubamare kao kada je njena sobu uništena u "Zlilustratoru" I kada se žalila što je Bubamari i Crnom Mačoru trebalo toliko da je spasu u epizodi "Kungfučije". U "Antibubi", Kloi zamrzi Bubamaru kada ona ne posluša Kloin dobar savet kako da poraze Nevidljivu i kad je Bubamara nazove lažljivicom. To toliko pogodi Kloi da je akumatizovana u Antibubu i želi da uništi svog bivšeg idola. Na kraju epizode Bubamara se izvini Kloi i ona ponovo bude njen fan. Adrijan Agrest/Crni Mačor Kloi je Adrijanova drugarica i poznavala ga je pre nego što je počeo da pohađa njenu školu i trenutno je jako zaljubljena u njega.http://imgur.com/a/iU8ip (English translation) Uvek ga spopada. Pokušava da što više privuče njegovu pažnju, gura Marinet kada želi da mu da poklon i tera ga da pleše sa njom na njegovom rođendanu. Iako ga voli, Kloi je ponekad zla i prema njemu, kao kada mu je uzela Aliksin sat iz ruku da ga pogleda. Trudi se da što više bude sa njim, Ona je jedina koja je srećna što ih Super Balon tera da plešu jer ona pleše sa Adrijanom. Ljubomorna je na sve devojke koje su blizu njega i da daje sve od sebe da im pokaže da je on njen, kao što se vidi u "Mračnom Kupidonu" kada pokazuje grupi obožavateljki Adrijanovu veliku sliku koju je on potpisao. U Zledonji, Adrijan govori Kloi da mora da bude finija prema drugima ako želi da još uvek budu prijatelji. Kada je došao na žurku koju je Kloi napravila za decu iz odeljenja video je da se stvarno trudi da bude bolja. Nakon žurke Njih dvoje su opet prijatelji. Kloi nije baš veliki fan Crnog Mačora. Kada Crni Mačor ostane sam sa njom u "Zlilustratoru", tera ga da radi njen projekat jer Marinet i Sabrina nisu tu da ga rade za nju. Kao Antibuba stalno govori Bubamari da je bespomoćna bez Crnog Mačora, a njih dvoje stalno na to odgovaraju da su tim.Kada ga je zavezala za njegov štap da privuče Bubamaru pokušava da ga ubedi da radi sa njom. On to odbija govoreći da neće kopiju. Andre Buržua Kloi za da može da dobije šta god poželi od svog oca, koji ju je jako razmazio. Ko god da je iznervira ili se ne slaže sa njom platiće bio njen otac sa njom ili ona preti da će mu to prijaviti. Ako nešto nije po njenom ona će ga odmah pozvati. Nekad Kloi mora da posluša oca kao u "Rodžerkopu" kada joj on kaže da više ne optužuje druge bez dokaza i kada joj kaže da bude dobra prema Marinet jer je Božić u "Božićnom specijalu". Ajla Sezer Ajla ne nervira Kloi koliko Marinet, Ali je Kloi ne voli i često se svađaju. U epizodi Bubamara i Crni Mačor (Postanak prvi deo), Kloi upoznaje Ajlu prvi dan škole, and she is enraged when Alya fights her for being mean to Marinette. They butt heads again the next day in "Stoneheart" after Chloé insults Ivan, Chloé thinking Alya is acting "high and mighty" from getting footage of the superhero battle by saying her comment towards Ivan was heartless. Chloé has no qualms about mistreating Alya if she believes the situation calls for it, forcing Mr. Damocles to suspend her for taking a picture of her and her locker in "Lady Wifi". Not knowing that Alya is Lady Wifi, Chloé is horrified when Lady Wifi comes after her because she thinks Chloé is Ladybug. However, in "The Evillustrator", despite their lack of fondness towards each other, Chloé allows Alya to interview her for the Ladyblog. Nino Lahiffe Despite knowing that Adrien and Nino are best friends, Chloé doesn't treat Nino with any sort of kindness. But when he is the Bubbler and throws a party for Adrien, she has the courage to come up to him and ask him to put on slow dance music, with the intention of dancing with Adrien. Lê Chiến Kim Chloé sometimes takes advantage of Kim's loyalty to her, like using his support to get Alya punished for spying into her locker in "Lady Wifi". She does not reciprocate his feelings for her, finding his attempt to confess his love for her in "Dark Cupid" hilarious when it fails and sending a photo of him failing to all her contacts while she rejects him. Additionally, she threatens to reveal his fear of spiders if he tries to run for class representative, only caring that she wins. Alix Kubdel Chloé seems to not dislike Alix more than any other of her classmates. She views her as being poor and not having anything of value, saying in "Timebreaker" about Alix's watch that "If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Nathaniel Kurtzberg Like as she is with the rest of her class, Chloé is disrespectful and rude towards Nathaniel. She takes his sketchbook off the floor from him and tears out the pages with him and Marinette, which is later shown with her having drawn over Marinette. After he becomes the Evillustrator, he attempts to attack Chloé for humiliating him, even calling her out as the real villain, which Chloé denies and doesn't understand. Mylène Haprèle In "Horrificator", when Mylène fails to stay in character during the making of a horror movie, Chloé makes fun of her, causing the former to run away in tears. She doesn't care that she hurt Mylène's feelings, calling her lame and quickly taking up her place as the leading actress without any concern for her. Ivan Bruel Chloé likes to ridicule Ivan for his size and appearance. She comments he doesn't need a mask to look scary and laughs about it with Sabrina in "Horrificator", and she notes, "Once a monster, always a monster" after his first akumatization in "Stoneheart". In "Horrificator", though, she gets angry when Ivan calls her lame for upsetting Mylène. Rose Lavillant As with most of her peers, Chloé does not treat Rose well. In "Princess Fragrance", Chloé makes fun of the smell of Rose's perfume when she spritzes it on a letter she wrote to Prince Ali. Later in that episode, when Rose politely asks Chloé to give her letter to Prince Ali, Chloé laughs at her, rips the letter into pieces, and leaves Rose crying on the ground. In "The Notebook", Chloé jeers at Rose's notebook, saying that it's not important, but she is foiled when Marinette, Alya, and Juleka lift Rose's spirit through kindness. Juleka Couffaine Chloé does not seem to have a particular dislike for Juleka, but she will not hesitate to get her out of the way to get what she wants. In the episode "Reflekta", Chloé has Sabrina lock Juleka in the school bathroom so she can be next to Adrien in their class' photo. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Chloé's surname "Bourgeois" is a French term used to describe a member of the middle class within France. ** The fact that she looks down on people who aren't as popular or rich as her is a reference to this. * The name Chloé stems from both ancient Greek and biblical origins. In Greek, the name is closely related to the goddess Demeter and represents fertility and fresh blooming. In the Christian bible, the name means "green herb." * In earlier concept art of Chloé, she wears a purple vest with a diamond pattern around the waist, a white long-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. She also doesn't have her hair in a ponytail.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/757503403736064001 ** Also, in one concept art, she is watching a fashion show with Marinette and Alya, suggesting that she may have been friends with them in an earlier concept. ** A later concept art design for Chloé included a white cardigan with a black edge, white shorts with black stripes, and high white boots with black edges and soles.Image from the 2014 Licensing Show Video. * Originally, Chloé and Sabrina were supposed to be in a trio with Alix, which was a reference to the main trio (Sam, Clover, and Alex) in ''Totally Spies!''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/674293643944067072 * Chloé's character description on the official Miraculous Ladybug website states that she is Marinette's "greatest frenemy."http://www.miraculousladybug.com/ * Chloé was the only friend Adrien had before he started attending public school. * Some of Chloé's Ladybug paraphernalia can be seen in her locker in "The Evillustrator". * She likes to order sushi and she hates pizza, as noted in "Princess Fragrance". ** She also dislikes soup, as she states in "Kung Food". * She has been directly or indirectly responsible for making many of the characters vulnerable enough for Hawk Moth to akumatize them, being related to Alya's, Kim's, Alix's, Nathaniel's, Roger Raincomprix's, Mylène's, Rose's, Wang Cheng's, Juleka's, and Sabrina's akumatizations. ** She almost causes Ivan's second akumatization in "Stoneheart", but Marinette prevents it by cheering him up. * She appears as Antibug in the theme song animatic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAYE2FW9aKs&feature=youtu.be * Like Copycat with Adrien and Volpina with the Fox Miraculous holder, Antibug is a copy of a Miraculous holder. However, her appearance and superpower, Anti-Charm, are the opposite of Ladybug's. * It is hinted that Chloé is left-handed when she writes, most noticeably in the episode "Antibug". * A lot more information about Chloé, such as her backstory, will be revealed and expanded upon in the future.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/796808815379447808 ru:Хлоя Буржуа es:Chloé Bourgeois pl:Chloé Bourgeois fr:Chloé Bourgeois pt-br:Chloé Bourgeois ko:클로이_부르주아 de:Chloé Bourgeois Kategorija:Likovi